Episode 102
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 103|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:00:52 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guests: Dan from Double Stallion Games Intro: Alex looking for Dan from Double Stallion Games Closing Song: Wonderful 101 Content Covered *Dan from Double Stallion games. *Big Action Mega Fight, brawler game on iOS *Wonderful 101 *Alex's most interesting Denny's story. **Guy grabs 15 year old by neck. Little shithead sits at a diner while 2 friends get hauled by cops. **Creepy guy waiting at car. **Kid was ratted out, but Alex smiled and thumbs up like he was getting away with it. **2-3 clearly transexual prostitutes go in a car, car speeds the fuck off. *Horse dick stories Questions for Indie Developer *Horse size duck size question? *How many lemons fit in a pixel butt? Other Questions *Favorite thing out of Canada? Kate -Trailer Park Boys, Scott Pilgrim Notable Facts *Mitch mentions The World Ends With You to Dan *Alex and Dad drew Zelda maps callback Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Big action MegaFight is like what the Wii tried to do but it works. *Even the OUYA? **Dan "Ehhhhhhhhhhh." *Soundtrack is totally worth $3 **Kate "Wow fake praise." *He already asked the duck question fuck face. *Pikman, Pakistan. *Smash Bros Braille, for the blind. *Kinect controversy is seeing peoples dicks. **Mitch "Please tell me we're getting the HD Meet em' and Beat em' *Penny Arcade is only relevant when they predict the future. *Gov banning Kate, because their getting rid of transfat. **Kate "You tumblrcunt." *I saw this horse dick slapping a guy. The leg was as tall as me. It was the biggest horse dick ever. It as the best summer ever. **Kate "I like to watch a horse pee. It's like a pipe expanding while pissing." *Oh my god it went full circle, horse sized dicks. *I love the idea of a woman looking at a penis and saying yep he's gay. Kate *Horse size duck eghhh. *Are you acceptable to feels? *I view the Dreamcast as the best controller. True Sega fan Weeaboo. **Alex "Not tranny." *Kate You mean faggot people? We are the faggot people that roamed the land before you straight breeders came. (1:21:50) *He knows what he wants. Trannies can go to nice hotels. *Ugly ones go into prostitution good looking ones go into porn. *I'm imagining Matt in ol' timey mustache vs. Horsedick. *A friend at a farm got jizzed on by a bull while trying to clean it. *There is no animal porn on pornhub, I checked. *Cows, pencil dick is not good. *Rainbow Road is the gayest penis to ever exist. *Mitch are you gay no? Pull down your pants. Are you sure? Mitch *(OUYA) I never thought I see a console smaller than the Gamecube. *Have you seen a duck's dick? So many spirals. *This is the Mario 128 were waiting for. *I'm going to fuck you to death Kate. *The game is too hard? Fuck you i'll make it harder. *Sonic Lost World, I don't get the hate. **Alex "It's because you're Sonic." **Mitch "It's like Mario Galaxy." **Alex "Sonic Mario Galaxy." *Michael Buble **Kate "Leave our national treasures alone shithead." Dan *Why did they call it the Xbox One? **Alex "It's because they fucked up." <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 103|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Guest